When Dark Meets Light
by PurpleSecretIsland97
Summary: Jade West, a dark rebellion with a mysterious life. Cat Valentine, a naive cheery redhead with a msterious background. Two polar opposites, yet they are much the same. Turn to find they are both the earth's most powerful possession: light and dark. And fate tell them they must be apart, but can Cat and Jade change their future? Or will fate destroy them, but everybody around them?
1. Chapter 1

_**When bold and italics: Past**_

_Plain ole italics: Thoughts_

**When old plain bold: **Example:

She just **had** to go the mall.

Got it? Okay.

* * *

"_**Cassidy! You're bleeding!" **_

_**The little girl with shiny golden blonde hair looked down at her fair leg. It was in fact a dark red rolling down to her white socks. She tries to shake it off. **_

"_**Mrs. Sunshine! Cassidy's bleeding!", said the little girl with heavy black hair. Her name was Hailey, she was Cassidy's neighbor from across the street. Cassidy was her only friend, since many other kids teased her for having one hazel eye and another eye a deep shade of green. **_

_**Mrs. Sunshine, who's hair the color of Cassidy's, kneels down and lifts one of Cassidy's legs. "Oh, yes", she looked up at Cassidy. "Go inside", she said. Cassidy nodded and ran inside. **_

_**Hailey shouted, "Bye Cassidy! See you tomorrow!" **_

_**Cassidy stopped running and turned around. "Bye!" **_

_**Cassidy went to the ballroom, grab some tissue and wiped off some of the blood. Right after she cleaned it up, she heard a voice. "Take off your clothes"**_

"_**Momma", Cassidy said. "You scared me" **_

"_**Take of your clothes", Mrs. Sunshine repeated. **_

"_**Why?", Cassidy was confuse. **_

"_**Do as I say", she said firmly. **_

_**Cassidy looked up at her mother in utter confusion. But bend over to untie her baby blue sneakers that light up every time she walked. Slowly but surely, each clothing she had on was down on the floor. Her mother walks past and ran the bath water until the bathtub was half full with bubbles. **_

"_**Get in" **_

_**Cassidy held on herself and step inside the warm water and leisurely sat down. She felt the water move and knew it was her mother's hand gliding through the liquid capturing the suds. Then she felt water being poured on the top of her head down on her back, she didn't get much water on her face though. **_

"_**I didn't think it would happen so soon", her mother said. "You're only nine years old" **_

_**Didn't think what happen? Cassidy didn't know. But she didn't think it was a good idea to say anything. So she only sigh and close her eyes. **_

"_**I thought I could hold on to you a little longer. Thought I can watch you grow a little taller, you aren't ready right now. But apparently it's time" **_

_**Mrs. Sunshine didn't say anything else for a few minutes. She just washes her golden hair child up and after she was done, dry her with a towel. She even dressed Cassidy to bed, tuck her in and read her a book to her, something that she hasn't done in years. She kissed her nine year old daughter goodnight and turn off the lights. Then she was out of sight. **_

_**After Cassidy was sure she was gone, she set up and thought, why did her mother bath her? Put on her pajamas for her? Read her book? Millions of questions ran through the poor girl's mind that she started to feel a banging throb in her head. **_

_**She decided not to worry about it. She decided that it was just strange day. That everything will be back to normal. **_

_**But little did she know, nothing was never going to be the same. **_

_**The very next morning, Cassidy was awaken with an old lady and a man with a black suit staring down upon her. **_

"_**Who are you people?" **_

_**The old lady smirks and turns to look at Mrs. Sunshine who was standing outside Cassidy's doorway, "Such a shame, you didn't even tell her about her very own grandmother"**_

"_**Whatever", Mrs. Sunshine dismisses a hand. Her eyes were puffed of red and she held a tissue in her hand. **_

"_**Mother, what is going on?", Cassidy asked getting up from her bed. **_

"_**I'm so sorry, Cassidy", Mrs. Sunshine said walking away. **_

"_**Mother wait", Cassidy said trying to go after her mother. **_

"_**Hunter, grab her" **_

_**Next thing Cassidy knew, she was lifted over by the shoulder. Now she was facing her pink wall that had Hello Kitty giving her a peace sign. **_

"_**What are you people doing? Put me down!", Cassidy demanded angrily. She used her small fists and punch hard against Hunter's back. **_

"_**Calm down child", said the old lady, her supposedly grandmother. She walked out of Cassidy's room and Hunter followed her with Cassidy on his shoulder screaming for Mrs. Sunshine. **_

"_**I'm so sorry, baby", Mrs. Sunshine was in tears shaking her head and keep apologizing. "I'm so sorry" **_

_**Cassidy ended up screaming and shouting which cause the neighborhood to come out of their homes and watch as a little child screaming her heart out for her mother. **_

"_**MOMMY!", Cassidy screamed and then Hunter shoved her in the black car which made her bump her head against something hard and everything just went black. **_

* * *

Jade West woke up with heavy breathing, and next thing she knew her PearPhone was blaring "Darling" by Eyes Set to Kill. Her selected song she wanted to wake her up for school. She turns off her phone and got up from her enormous round bed. She walked to her bathroom, brush her teeth and wash her face. She change into a black tank top, black jeans, black combats boots and a forest green oversize jacket that she forgot to give back to her boyfriend.

Jade grabbed her brush to comb her hair as she walks downstairs to the kitchen to make herself pancakes. While eating pancakes, she gets a text:

Morning Beautiful ;D Wanna ride with me?

Jade text back a 'Sure' and chow down on her pancakes. When she was finish, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Her boyfriend had just drove up when Jade was closer towards the black tall gate. "Right on time for once", Jade said with a smirk.

"I still don't understand if you don't care for school, why do you care being on time?", he said started the engine.

"Because"

"Because what, Jade"

"Because, **Beck"**,

"You are avoiding my question"

"Keep your eyes on the road, brown locks"

Beck chuckled, which Jade spotted his dimples. Beck was a pretty tall guy with tan skin, dark fluffy hair and brown eyes. They've been together since they were thirteen, and through all these times, Beck has never let her go.

"Did you do Mrs. Warner's essay?", Beck said making a turn.

"Yep", Jade popped the 'p'.

"Oooh, Jade doing work now", Beck teased.

"Shut up!", Jade said with a half smile and a playful punch. Beck laughed out loud.

"The only reason why I care about my work is because my guardians are on my ass about school", Jade said.

"Sure, Jade", Beck said pulling up to the school. "Whatever you say, my dear"

When Beck finally found a good parking space, he got up and opens the door for Jade then bowed his head like she was royalty. "After you, my dear"

"Dork", Jade said shaking her head getting up from the car seat.

"My pleasure", Beck said.

Beck and Jade enter the school, with usual stares looking at the Hollywood Arts' star couple. While Beck gave them confident smiles, Jade just walk past them like they part of the artistic lockers. Jade has never asked for the popularity, but she got popular as soon as she did her first improv on the first day of high school.

Beck walked Jade to her English class, "Try not to correct Miss. Jackson while she's teaching"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I can't help if she doesn't know how to pronounce words right!"

While teaching a lesson during class, Miss. Jackson said the word "incitation" and Jade corrected her. Which Miss. Jackson said it sounds the same, but Jade said it was a lot different and, "If you were a **real** English teacher, you would know the difference". Which got Jade suspended for three days. In fact, it was her first day back from suspension.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Later, Jade"

Jade wave a hand carelessly and walked inside class. Just as usual, the students were chatting away since Miss. Jackson was nowhere near to be found.

"Ah, Miss. Sass is back!", said her good friend Andre Harrison. Andre was the only African American in the school, but nobody paid attention to his skin. They were distracted by his musical skills and lyrical styles. He also had a beautiful voice to come with it.

Jade and Andre never cross paths until forced to write a song for one of their music classes. Ever since then, they were quite close friends.

"You miss huh, big boy?" said Jade in a playful manner.

"Hell yeah, I did", Andre said laughing. Then he began to go on stories about all funny things that had happen while she was gone like how a student was got yelled at by Lane. Or how a when a fire alarm went off and the one student literally fell and got stepped on by millions of students. Or how one student name Jacob was walking around high as ever singing a Rihanna song.

Just when Jade was going to talk about her days off, she heard a woman voice.

"Good morning class!", Miss Jackson enter the room. The students who were at first chatting and seating wherever they desired. Now hurriedly rush to their sign seats, Jade who was already at her seat while talking to Andre, notice two strangers behind Miss. Jackson.

"Welcome back, Miss. West", Jade looked at Miss. Jackson giving her a fake smile. "I hope you understand your actions"

"No", Jade said. The class was fill with chuckles and snickers.

Miss. Jackson change the subject. "Anyways, class. I want to introduce you our new students, Victoria Vega and Catherina Valentine"

"Call me Tori", said the skinny one. She was tall and lean, but very skinny. Jade thought she had pretty hair and nice cheekbones.

The girl next to Tori who Jade figure was Catherina, had unusual red hair and innocent big brown eyes. But what Jade first notice was her kitty ears and try to hold in a laugh.

What the hell was a sixteen year old doing wearing kitty ears?

* * *

**Yeah, this all I can end from here**

**BTW no offense if you're a teenager and wearing kitty ears...'cause I still do it. **

**Lol**

**This is story is...well, you just reading along...if you read along.**

**Okay, I don't know what to say...**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Victorious. **

**Yeah, that's it.**

**-PurpleSecret**


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of a long lecture of English, the bell rang and Jade tried to hurriedly grab her things and rush out of first hour.

Until Miss. Jackson stopped her.

"Miss West"

Jade froze, rolled her eyes and turned around. "What?"

Miss. Jackson decided to ignore Jade's response. "Since you've been in Hollywood Arts since freshman year and made a name for yourself around here. Why don't you show our new students around the school? Maybe during lunch. Yes, lunch will do"

Jade sigh, "Whatever"

"Thank you, Miss West. Don't be late for second hour"

Jade growled and stalked out the door, she knew she wasn't going to make it in second hour before the tardy bell rings. Thankfully she had her favorite teacher that hour, Sikowitz, who rarely showed up to class on time.

"Hey! Jade! Wait!", Jade heard a hopeless voice behind.

"WHAT?", she turned by the heel so fast, it frighten the person behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering, do you know where Mr. Truce's classroom is at?", asked one of the new girls, **Tori**.

Jade decided she hated new kids. They were so annoying.

"Figure it out", Jade tries to leave but she felt she was pulled back.

"But, you are supposed to help me. Miss. Jackson told y-"

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand", Jade gritted through school.

Tori automatically droped Jade's pale wrist and lift her arms in surrender.

"Bye", Jade said and left the hopeless sixteen year old behind.

Jade was late, but didn't matter since Sikowitz was nowhere to be found. But minutes later, all the teenagers in the room heard yelling from a different language. Then from the other side of the room, comes Sikowitz and a woman who looked to be French. They both end up in the little platform where many improv scenarios are acted it out by many of HA students.

It wasn't until Sitowitz turned around and notice youthful eyes staring upon the Sitowitz and the young French woman. "Morning children who are obess with their phones!"

"Morning Sikowitz", the young actors said in unison.

"Who's she?", Jade pointed out openly.

"She?", Sikowitz pointed at the dirty blonde next to him. "She was just leaving" He turned to her and waved at her, "Good-bye!" Then he grabbed her arm and stalked out the door. She fuss something in French until Sikowitz open the door push to the empty halls and close the door on her.

"Okay children!", Sikowitz clapped her hands to get their attention. "Who's ready for..." There was a pause. "ACTING!"

Everybody looked at each other and Sikowitz just stared at his students with such excitement in his eyes.

"Okay...", Andre spoke up, "What about acting?"

"Well Andre, you see-"

There was a loud knock on the door.

"If it who I think it is, I'm bringing the big guns", he turn to Jade. "Be prepare"

Jade nodded and gave him her signature smirk.

Sikowitz open the door and there was one of the new girls, Tori who looked exhausted and who still thinks she is knocking on the door which now she was hitting Sikowitz's head.

"Why are you banging on my head?"

Tori finally stopped. "Sorry, but is this Sikowitz's class?"

"Yes, now take a seat new kid"

Tori came in and serve curious stares from the other students while Jade gave out a sly smile which Tori notice. She took a seat next an exchange student name Eli.

"Well, class, we have a new student among us! Her name is...uhh...what is your name?"

"Victoria, but everybody calls me Tori"

"Tori! Now students, we shall treat Tori like one of us! Make her feel like family"

Tori smiled. Sikowitz then clapped his hands.

"Which reminds me, let's introduce Tori to one of our acting games, what to you think?"

There were some "Yeah"s to "I'm feeling that" to a simple nod and shrug.

"Who would like to lead an improv"

Even though everybody decided to do an improv, but surprisingly nobody raised their hand. In fact, some turned to others while others slouched down their respective seats.

"Come on children! Where is the my acting spirits go?"

Just then, a light bulb dance around Jade's head. She decided to mess with the new girl. Sometimes out of the blue, Jade's head comes up with random scenarios and ideas that has no meaning to whatever she's doing. She could be in a desert, and think about an idea that involves water. Lot's of water.

Jade decided to pull a prank on the Tori girl. And it was going be a great one too.

* * *

**Lol, I know what you're thinking**

**"Where the hell you've been? And why are you talking about Tori here? I thought this was a Cade story" **

**Well, this is a Cade story. **

**But just like many epic love stories. **

**It takes time...**

**We never know who is the right person for us, even if that person hit us in the face and yell, "I'M THE RIGHT PERSON FOR YOU!" **

**Because we're just that stupid. **

**But anyways, like I said. This is going to be a very looong story. It takes lot's of time. **

**-PurpleIsland**


End file.
